happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Way You Make Me Wheel
"The Way You Make Me Wheel" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Handy *Lumpy HTF's Episode Description Lumpy's late for work and tries to save time by shaving while driving. Big mistake? Nah. Handy's got it all under control... or does he??? Plot As Lumpy drives his car down a long desert highway, he begins shaving his face. Because he's focused on his rear view mirror, he doesn't see a mother duck leading her ducklings across the road until it is almost too late. Swerving at the last second, Lumpy misses hitting the ducks but accidentally slashes his neck with his razor. Lumpy begins bleeding profusely and his blood splatters all over his windshield, obstructing his view of the road. He tries turning on his windshield wipers, but because the blood is on the inside of the windshield, this has no effect on the situation. Eventually, one of Lumpy's tires hits a bump in the road and he comes to a stop after his tire flies off. Luckily for Lumpy, Handy's tow truck wasn't too far behind and Handy stops to lend a hand. Somehow, unseen by the viewer, Handy jacks up Lumpy's car and begins to work on changing the tire. Happy at the assistance he's receiving, Lumpy goes to work on cleaning the blood off of his windshield. He's surprised to learn, however, that his throat is still bleeding, indicating he probably slit his jugular vein. Handy continues to work on Lumpy's car, but his actions still cannot be seen by the viewer. Inside the car, Lumpy has finished wiping the blood from his windshield, but he continues to bleed and has become quite pale and woozy. His car lurches and moves back to the ground as Handy finishes his task, happily saying to Lumpy, "Off you go!" Lumpy, now even paler than before, continues to bleed. He laughs and wearily thanks Handy for his help. Lumpy shifts gears and accidentally puts his car in reverse. As Handy walks in front of his truck to collect his tools, Lumpy's car pins him against his truck. Handy screams in pain while Lumpy, unaware of the fact that his car is in reverse, floors his gas pedal in an attempt to move forward. Eventually, Handy's tail gets caught by the tire on Lumpy's car that he just replaced and Handy gets dragged downwards. Because he's pinned so tightly between the cars, his intestines exit out of his mouth and his eyes pop out of their sockets. The remainder of Handy's body wraps around the tire and is continuously rolled on the ground at a fast speed. Inside Lumpy's car, Lumpy has finally bled to death. A pool of blood fills the car up to Lumpy's chest. The family of ducks Lumpy avoided hitting earlier now swim in his blood, quacking happily. One of the ducklings dips its head into the blood and pulls up Lumpy's razor. Moral "One good turn deserves another!" Deaths #Handy is crushed between his truck and Lumpy's car. As he gets pulled down by one of Lumpy's tires, Handy's intestines are squeezed out of his body. #Lumpy bleeds to death after cutting his jugular vein with a razor. (death not shown) Goofs #For most of the episode, Lumpy's right antler points up while his left antler points down. At the very end of the episode, after Lumpy has died, however, his left antler points up and his right antler points down. #When Lumpy's car tire hits the rock in the road, the cut on his neck, as well as the blood, is gone. #When Lumpy says "okay" to Handy after he fixed the car, Lumpy has five fingers instead of four. #When Handy is being spun around the tire, he still has his eyes, even though they popped out beforehand. Trivia #The title of this episode is likely a reference to the Michael Jackson song, The Way You Make Me Feel. #The cow from Milkin' It can be seen in the background as Lumpy drives down the highway. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes